Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to the repair of soft tissue and, specifically, devices for use in such repair.
Related Art
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. When making a repair of soft tissue to bone, it is advantageous for the suture anchor and the anchor inserter to have features that allow for ease of insertion and increased fixation of the anchor to the bone. A procedure, and devices for use in such procedure, that securely attaches tissue to bone is needed.